The present invention relates to a cutting tool for dividing beads of adhesive.
Panes of glass are now being glued in place in automotive technology. The mass of adhesive, usually artificial rubber or a single-constituent polyurethane adhesive, is placed between the window frame and the pane. The bead of adhesive must be removed in order to take out the pane.
German OS No. 3 210 212 discloses a cutting tool that can be used to separate the bead and subsequently take out the pane. The tool is powered with a drive mechanism that can oscillate when in operation. The tool is oblong and has a concave blade.
When the bead of adhesive is to be separated, the blade must be introduced from inside the vehicle into the joint between the pane and the window frame. This operation is not always easy because access to the edge of the pane, through the fittings for instance, is very restricted.